Numb
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Draco decide lutar pelo o que ele quer e deseja. Não pelo o que outros querem. - Songfic ( k novidade!)- Completa


^*^I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you^*^  
  
- Isto não me pode estar a acontecer... - dizia Draco Malfoy, deitado na sua cama, no dormitório Slytherin de 7º ano. Agora, o seu pai, Lúcius Malfoy, um dos mais fieis Comensais da Morte queria que ele seguisse o mesmo caminho que ele. Mas ele não queria isso! Estava cansado de ser o que o seu pai queria... Ele dizia, Draco fazia...  
  
Mas o que ele podia fazer? Sentia-se tão fraco e sozinho quando o pai falava com ele... Vocês não sabem? Ele tinha medo. Medo de Lúcios Malfoy. Medo do próprio pai...  
  
Sabem como ele se sente? Perdido. Perdido neste mundo à superfície.. Perdido num mundo em guerra. E ele sabia que o pai seria derrotado...  
  
Ele não sabia o que o pai esperava dele... Quer dizer, sabia. Mas não queria saber ao mesmo tempo. Ele queria que ele virasse Comensal e isso não era vida para ele.  
  
Ele tentava agradar ao pai de outras formas. Tirando boas notas, ganhando pontos para o Slytherin. Nada o agradava. Parecia que a única forma do pai começar a gostar dele era: viras Comensal ou és castigado.  
  
Quer dizer... Tudo o que ele fazia era erro aos olhos do pai. Cada palavra, cada respirar, cada passo...  
  
^*^I 've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware^*^  
  
Ele tornou-se tão mau... - pensava sua amada, Parvati Patil. Com o tempo ela aprendera a conhecê-lo. Até chega a pensar que ela conhece-o melhor que ninguém... Ele podia ver que ele estava cansado... Mas do quê? Ele tinha- lhe dito que o pai queria que ele virasse Comesal. E se não fosse a bem, seria a mal. Seria esta a razão por ele estar sempre tão atento ao seu redor? Teria medo que o seu pai tivesse infiltrando-se em Hogwarts e o tornasse Comensal?  
  
^*^I' m becoming this  
  
All i want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you^*^  
  
Finalmente o seu pai conseguira... O feitiço apanhara-o desprevenido e não conseguiu proteger-se ou ainda mesmo desviar-se...  
  
Estava sentado no pequeno sofá, esperando que Parvati chegasse para o seu encontro, enquanto olhava para a caveira com a serpente a sair da boca... Era negra e estava no seu braço esquerdo. Parecia uma tatuagem... Dava para disfarçar com as vestes de Hogwarts. Mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser a Marca Negra...  
  
- Oi. - disse Parvati, chegando de repente. Não deu tempo para Draco esconder a Marca Negra  
  
- Aconteceu, não foi? - perguntou ela sentando-se ao lado dele.  
  
- É...  
  
- E agora?  
  
- Não sei... Estou tão cansado de ser apenas o que ele quer!!! Tudo o que eu queria ser era Draco Malfoy e não cópia de Lucius Malfoy... Não sei o que fazer...  
  
- Não te preocupes. Venha o que vier eu vou estar aqui contigo... - Disse Parvati, inclinando-se em cima de Draco, fazendo-o deitar-se no sofá e beijando-o . Draco foi apanhado de surpresa, mas foi muito breve. Logo fechou os olhos e começou a tirar a veste de Hogwarts de Parvati.  
  
^*^Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought i would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you^*^  
  
Ele sabia que o pai não era boa influência... Graças à Ordem da Fénix ganhou novos amigos, entre os quais o Potter. Ele tinha chegado à conclusão de que ele não tinha a culpa de ter derrotado o Lord quando era bebé. Ele próprio não sabia como o tinha feito!  
  
Dumbledore e os outros integrantes da Ordem tinham-no avisado dos riscos que ele corria, mas ele estava disposto a corre-los. Queria acabar com o pai. Queria mostrar-lhe que tudo o que ele queria que ele fosse tinha-se desmoronado bem na frente dele.  
  
^*^ [caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you  
  
[caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow]  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take^*^  
  
Mas não se podia esquecer... Era o pai dele. Mas a raiva que sentia ao saber que o pai o considerava o erro era forte demais...  
  
Todos os segundo que ele desperdiçava em casa, era mais um desperdiçado... Ele tinha mesmo que falar com Dumbledore.  
  
A casa seria invadida e ele queria vir. Ele pertencia à Ordem e a Mansão Malfoy. O melhor que podia fazer era ajuda-los. Aquela casa escondia muitos esconderijos onde os pais se podiam esconder...  
  
^*^I 've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware^*^  
  
Lucius Malfoy tinha deixado um feitiço no corpo do filho quando este virou Comensal que o permitia saber onde ele estava... Por incrivel que pareça a forma do feitiço no corpo era de um coração entrelaçado com fitas e com uma pequena chama em cima dele... Lucius apenas sabia que aquilo era um coração e que lhe servia para o manter vivo...  
  
Desde há muito tempo que ele sentia a presença de Draco na sala de Dumbledore, mas porquê? Tinha ouvido por Goylle Pai que ele tinha se juntando à Ordem da Fénix... Portando, se era verdade, tinha que estar muito mais atento.  
  
Mas não deixou de dar o sorriso, nunca imaginou que o seu filho fosse tão bom actor.  
  
^*^I' m becoming this  
  
All i want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you^*^  
  
^*^But i know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But i know  
  
You were just like me  
  
With someone disappointed in you^*^  
  
Ele se tinha tornado num Snape 2. Devido ao cansaço do outro ele tinha tomado o seu lugar em ajudar à Ordem com informações de Lord Voldemort. Era o que ELE queria ser. Tudo graças à sua vontade de ajudar e ser ele e não o pai.  
  
Mas ele sabia que podia vir a morrer se descobrissem o que ele fazia.  
  
- Mas, Malfoy, tens a certeza que está pronto para isto?  
  
- Claro que sim, Potter. - Mesmo sendo amigo de Harry, eles não perderam a velha mania de se chamarem pelos apelidos.  
  
- Mas e a Parvati?  
  
- Tu compreendes-me. Eu faço isto por ela como tu estás a reservar-te para o V-Voldemort pela Weasley. És como eu, de certa forma tu também tens ou tivestes alguém que te desiludiu. A ti foi o Black, a mim foi o meu pai.  
  
^*^I 've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware ^*^  
  
Ele sentia o pai perto de si. Desde que ele lhe tinha lançando aquele feitiço ele conseguia ver onde ele estava... O feitiço situava-se no seu peito. Era a ligação que o seu coração tinha com o pai... Deus, como queria que aquilo acabasse logo... Podia ser que descansasse depois daquilo. E sentiu.  
  
O seu pai, Lúcius Malfoy estava bem na frente dele... De varinha em punho e capa preta.  
  
^*^I' m becoming this  
  
All i want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you^*^  
  
Parvati, Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, todos os integrantes da ordem da Fénix estavam no cemitério que se encontrava junto à Mansão Malfoy para o enterro de Draco.  
  
Este havia sido encontrado morto junto ao corpo do pai dentro da sua casa. Irónico não era? A mesma casa que tinha sido construída pelo primeiro Malfoy assistira a morte do ultimo Malfoy. Era uma família centenária que acabou pelo ódio que o filho sentia pelo o pai.  
  
- Este rapaz foi querido por todos os que o conheceram verdadeiramente... Foi amado. Foi querido por todos nós. - Dumbledore falava pausadamente enquanto Parvati chorava silenciosamente. Todos estavam muito calados...  
  
Todos vestidos de preto e de cabeça baixa. Ginny que estava com os braços de Harry por cima do seu ombro estava a pontos de chorar, mas segurava-se pois achava que esse era um direito apenas de Parvati. Ela o havia conhecido melhor que ninguém. Harry estava cabeça baixa e, apesar de partilhar o mesmo sentimento que Ginny não se segurou e um par de lágrimas frias e salgadas saíram dos seus olhos verdes, que naquele dia haviam perdido o brilho de que eram característicos.  
  
Rony estava abraçado por Mione, que escondia o seu rosto no peito do jovem e este, por sua vez pousava na cabeça da namorada. Rony estava de olhos fechados e de expressão estranhamente relaxada. Mas Hermione conseguia ouvir o coração do rapaz. Estava forte e descompassado.  
  
- Todos nós sabemos o que este rapaz sentiu e o que fazia devido à influência do pai. Todos nós assistimos à sua mudança. Como amou e como lutou contra essa influência. Temos um desejo em comum: que descanse em paz. Descanse em eterna paz, Draco Jonhson Malfoy. - disse Dumbledore fazendo com que o caixão se encaixasse na cova em perfeita harmonia.  
  
Com um outro aceno da varinha fez com que a terra se fixasse em cima do caixão. Então, na ponta mais larga do caixão ele conjurou uma lápide. Baixou a cabeça por uns momentos em sinal de respeito e admiração. Com isto virou as costas e desaparetou. Todos seguiram o seu exemplo depois de baixarem as cabeças por uns momentos.  
  
Parvati sentiu a mão de Harry no seu ombro esquerdo. Ouviu a sua voz fraca dissendo :  
  
- Vem. Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts. Vem connosco.  
  
- Já vou. Deixa-me ficar aqui mais um pouco.  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu compreendo. - disse Harry, deixando Parvati sozinha. Esta quando se sentiu sozinha olhou para os olhos, para ter a certeza que estava mesmo sozinha no cemitério.  
  
Quando viu que realmente era a única no cemitério, Parvati aproximou-se da lápide e leu as palavras gravadas:  
  
^*^ " Draco Malfoy : Homem que morreu sendo amado por ser quem era" ^*^  
  
- Não há frase com que eu concorde mais... - disse Parvati deixando apenas mais uma lágrima rolar nos seu rosto. Virou as costas e desaparetou. De certa forma, ela tinha a certeza que Draco nunca a abandonou e nunca o faria.  
  
^*^I' m becoming this  
  
All i want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you^*^ 


End file.
